1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a drain plug remover, and more particularly, a drain plug remover which has a shield to deflect hot, dirty oil away from the hand of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the removal of the drain plug from a vehicle oil pan includes the loosening of the plug with a wrench and then unscrewing and removing the drain plug by hand. This causes a problem in that the first flow of oil inevitably escapes before the plug is fully removed, thus causing hot, dirty oil to spill on the oil changer's hand.
What is needed is a simple, small, lightweight, easily cleanable, drain plug remover which allows a person, after loosening the drain plug of an oil pan, to deflect the first flow of oil away from his hand and into an oil receiving receptacle.